Te Amo
by Daryaak
Summary: Conjunto de ONESHOTS sobre los sentimientos de Lily y James, sobre cómo se aceptaron, cómo se casaron, cómo supieron de Harry, y otras cosas más... ¡Es un fic muy lindo y puede tener, en algunos ONESHOTS, canciones!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos!!**

**Cómo estás?**

**Espero que bien...**

**Bueno... ésto es un conjunto de ONE-SHOTS que habla de muchas cosas de la vida de Lily y James Potter...**

**Espero que les guste!!!**

**Hasta Pronto!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Te Amo**_

Capítulo 1: Tus Hermosos Ojos

Aún recuerdo el primer día que vi tus ojos, esos hermosos ojos avellana que me tienen loca aunque no quiera admitirlo ni a mí misma.

Estaba en la estación King's Cross para ir al famoso colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Estaba con mi familia buscando el andén 9 ¾, pero no lo encontrábamos. Mi hermana se reía de mí, diciendo que yo era tan ingenua en creerle a alguna persona que me había mandado la carta que existía un colegio de magia. Yo estaba al borde del llanto, pensando que mi hermana, mayor por dos años, tenía razón, pero tampoco podía ser cierto¡si había ido a comprar todos los útiles¡Tenía que existir ese maldito colegio! pero el maldito andén no aparecía, pero en ese momento apareció una chica de mi edad.

- Hola – me saludó amablemente - ¿vas al colegio Hogwarts?

Yo asentí mirándola con curiosidad. Tenía el pelo color oro, con hermosos rulos perfectos, y los ojos eran celestes claros. Tenía una muy amigable sonrisa, cosa que hizo que confiara en ella.

- Yo te puedo ayudar – me dijo – yo soy de familia de magos, así que no creas que la carta es una broma. Ven, sígueme.

Yo tomé mi baúl y seguí a la misteriosa chica que me guiaba entre la gente y los andenes, hasta que llegamos frente a los andenes nueve y diez. La miré confundida.

- Tienes que traspasar el muro – me dijo – esa es la manera de llegar al andén 9 ¾.

- ¿Traspasando un muro? – le pregunté yo – pero si eso no se puede hacer, te lastimarías.

La chica negó, sonriendo.

- Pero con este muro no te va a pasar porque es un muro mágico – me dijo – mira.

Se acercó al muro y miró a la gente para ver que nadie la miraba, y luego puso su mano al medio y la posó en el muro, pero, para sorpresa mía y de mi familia, la mano traspasó el muro.

- ¿Ves? – Me dijo – lo puedes traspasar. Anda, que o sino te vas a quedar sin puesto – sonrió divertida.

Yo me di vuelta y me despedí de mis padres. Los abracé y les dije lo mucho que los quería y les di un beso en la mejilla. Luego me dirigí hacia mi hermana, pero ella me dio la espalda. Miré a mis padres con tristeza y traspasé el muro. La extraña chica me siguió. Al ver lo que había al otro lado quedé con la boca abierta de la impresión. Frente a mí había un gran tren escarlata. La estación estaba llena de chicos de todas las edades. Se podía escuchar al maúllo de los gatos, el croar de las ranas y el batir de las alas de las lechuzas. Se veían a algunos chicos de mi edad sorprendidos, como yo, de ver un nuevo mundo, en cambio se veía a otros entusiasmados mientras comentaban lo genial que sería ir al colegio en el cual aprendieron magia sus padre, o, como en muchos casos, sólo su madre o su padre, o también hablando de Quidditch, una palabra que no sabía qué era. La chica me guió dentro del tren y empezó a buscar un compartimiento. Al llegar, abrió la puerta y nos encontramos con un chico de nuestra edad. Tenía el pelo negro azabache muy desordenado y tenía anteojos, pero sus ojos no los pude ver, ya que miraba por la ventana. Él se dio vuelta al escuchar que entraba alguien y recién allí pude ver sus ojos. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color avellana. El chico sonreía con diversión al ver entrar a la chica.

- Pero si es mi querida primita Bea – le dijo él.

- James, no molestes – dijo la chica mientras me dejaba entrar.

Entré mientras miraba el suelo, pero pude notar la mirada del chico clavada en mí. Miré a la chica y vi que tenía una sonrisa divertida en sus labios mientras miraba a su primo.

- James – lo llamó y ahí pude sentir que él había despegado su mirada de mí - ¿nos ayudarías a dejar el baúl en el portaequipajes? Ya que tú eres el único hombre aquí – dijo lo último con ironía.

- Claro, Bea, por qué no – dijo él y entre ambos guardamos mi baúl en el portaequipajes. Nuestras manos rozaron y ambos nos miramos a los ojos. Luego de unos segundos yo bajé mi mirada, sonrojada, ya que esos ojos avellana me miraban tan intensamente, era como si pudieran ver dentro de mi alma.

- Me llamo Lilianne Evans – me presenté y estiré mi mano. El chico la estrechó sin despegar su mirada de mí.

- Yo me llamo James Potter – se presentó él.

- Yo Beatriz Watson.

Yo solté la mano del chico y estreché la de la chica.

- Por cierto, gracias por ayudarme allá a fuera – le agradecí sonriendo.

- No fue nada – dijo ella haciendo un gesto con la mano, así quitándole importancia – lo hubiese hecho por cualquier persona.

- ¿Eres hija de muggles? – preguntó James.

- ¿Muggles? – pregunté yo, sin entender.

- Ósea, personas que no son ni magos ni brujas – aclaró Beatriz.

- Oh… - murmuré yo – bueno… sí – respondí tímidamente.

James me miró.

- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó él, entusiasmado.

- Aguántalo – dijo Bea mientras los tres no es sentábamos – si hay algo que le entusiasma saber es sobre los muggles.

- ¡Oye! – exclamó James – es pura cu-rio-si-dad – dijo, diciendo lentamente la palabra "curiosidad".

- Como quieras, James – le dijo ella y pasamos unos diez minutos hablando de aquello, bueno, digamos que James y yo, ya que, por lo visto, a Bea no le interesaba mucho.

- Mira, James – dijo Bea de repente, interrumpiendo mi explicación de para qué servía la televisión – llegaron los Black – los miró con odio.

- Bea – le dijo su primo – sé que quizás te caiga mal la familia Black¡a quién no! Pero tienes que saber que Sirius es distinto.

- No digo lo contrario – se defendió ella – pero no me cae bien.

James rió mientras se paraba para ir a saldar a ese tal Sirius. Se despidió de mí con una sonrisa, haciendo que yo me sonrojara, y se dirigió hacia la puerta del compartimiento, pero antes de salir, dijo:

- Tú dices eso porque no quieres aceptar que te gusta Sirius – y salió corriendo antes de que Bea lo matara.

Miré a la chica que estaba al frente mío y vi que tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero miraba la puerta como si ella fuera James y sus ojos echaban chispas.

- Maldito James – murmuró – ya va a ver ese niño malcriado.

Yo reí al escuchar a Bea. No sabía si estaba sonrojada de vergüenza o se rabia. En ese momento el tren se puso en marcha. No volví a ver esos hermosos ojos avellana en el resto del viaje, claro que tampoco sabía que luego esos serían unos ojos que me perseguirían por el resto de mi vida, y su dueño no me dejaría tranquila. Cuando uno crece todo cambia, como él, que cambió, y la verdad es que no sé si para bien o para mal.

** ++ _Fin_ ++**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Les gustó???**

**Espero que sí!! **

**Dejen reviews please!!**

**El siguiente capítulo de va a llamar: "Cuando Me Di Cuenta Que Te Amaba"**

**Y va a ser desde el punto de vista de... **

**... ¡lo sabrán el próximo capítulo!**

**Hasta luego!!**


	2. Nota Autora

**Nota Autora:**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien…

Bueno… mi "nota autora" es para anunciarles que me voy a demorar en subir los siguientes capítulos porque el lunes 5 de marzo (ósea mañana) entro al colegio y me tengo que dedicar 100 a él, si me queda tiempo libre (cosa que la primera semana estoy segura y quizás la segunda también) voy a seguir escribiendo los capítulos y los subo.

Disculpen si es que se molestan porque me voy a demorar, pero saben que los estudios van primero.

¡Cuídense!

¡Chao!


	3. 2: Cuando Me Di Cuenta Que Te Amaba

¡**Hola a todos! **

**¿Cómo están? Espero que bien... bueno... aquí les tengo el segundo capítulo... sé que me demoré mucho y lo siento... pero tengo mucho con el colegio...**

**¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 2: Cuando Me Di Cuenta Que Te Amaba**

¿Cuándo fue que me di cuenta que te amaba¿Cuándo fue que me di cuenta que eras todo para mí¿Cuándo fue? La verdad es que no lo sé muy bien, pero lo que sí te puedo asegurar, es que desde que vi tus hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas, esa mirada tan inocente, me volví loco. Claro, me atraías, a los once años uno no se puede enamorar¿o sí? Por lo menos yo sabía que me atraías, cosa que mi querida prima Bea se encargó de recordarme, ya que aún recordaba la forma que te miré en el tren. ¡Es que te veías tan linda con ese aire tan inocente y a la vez, en aquella ocasión, confundido! Pero tú me odiabas, y puedes seguir haciéndolo. ¡Sólo tenemos diecisiete años y siento que si no veo tus ojos, aunque me miren con odio, voy a morir! Suena raro que yo esté pensando en estas cosas, ahora que la Sala Común está vacía y falta una semana para que terminemos nuestro sexto año, pero ahora no estoy de un ánimo bueno que digamos. La verdad es que se me juntaron dos problemas, bueno, los dos me tienen muy angustiado, aunque claro, uno más que otro.

**Primer Problema:**

Mi querido mejor amigo, casi hermano, se le ocurrió decirle a nuestro querido mejor enemigo, Severus Snape, un chico de nariz ganchuda y pelo grasiento (de verdad que me pregunto si se lo ha lavado alguna vez¡es asqueroso¡Y lo peor de todo es que MI Lily siempre lo defiende! Aún no entiendo por qué… ¬¬), le dijo que para seguirnos al lugar donde íbamos tres veces al mes (N/A¿Son tres noches luna llena al mes?), ya que él siempre a querido saber en qué nos metemos para que nos expulsen, tenía que apretar el nudo con una rama que había en el tronco del Sauce Boxeador, y, como es lógico¡Quejicus lo hizo! Y si no fuera porque yo lo detuve justo a tiempo¡arriesgando mi vida por él!, él estaría muerto, ya que vio a otro de mis mejores amigos, Remus Lupin, transformado en hombre lobo¡Un secreto que él trató de ocultar incluso a nosotros! Pero era obvio que no podía ocultárselo a sus mejores amigos¡lo conocemos mucho! Lo supimos en tercero. Pero una de las peores cosas, es que tenemos el miedo de que él se lo diga a alguien, ya que no confiamos nada en él, pero, por lo visto, va a guardar el secreto hasta que su miserable y estúpida vida termine.

Estoy algo preocupado por Remus. La verdad es que ha estado más callado que de costumbre y más pálido. Sirius también ha estado mal. Nos a pedido más de mil veces disculpas por la tontería que hizo, a pesar que nosotros le decimos que no hay problema, pero él sigue y sigue diciendo la misma frase: _"De verdad lo siento mucho, chicos, me siento muy culpable, por favor, perdónenme"_. Y le hemos dicho mil veces: _"No te preocupes, Sirius, no fue tan malo cómo pudo haber sido"_. Aunque claro, él no es estúpido y sabe que yo pude haber muerto allí, cosa que hizo que por poco de echara a llorar (cosa que creo que hizo, pero sin que nosotros lo viéramos. Si hay algo que aún conserva de la sangre Black mi querido amigo Sirius, es el orgullo).

**Segundo Problema:**

La verdad es que no sé muy bien si es un problema, la verdad es que para mí sería un serio problema volver a casa y no verlos. No volver a recibir los cariñosos abrazos de mi padre ni los besos en la mejilla de mi madre. ¡¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta conmigo?! Mis padres muertos desde ayer, puedo ir a Azkaban, ya que tengo el presentimiento de que Snape sabe que somos animagos, y ella no me pesca. Suspiro. Me da rabia y vergüenza a la vez al ponerme así. A pesar que la sala está solitaria y a oscuras, no puedo evitar sentirme avergonzado por demostrar lo débil que soy si es que alguien que quiero, que amo, muere. Ya estoy sintiendo las lágrimas nuevamente en mis mejillas. El día anterior pasé toda la tarde así, siendo consolado por mis amigos. Gracias a Dios que "El Profeta" no publicó que mis padre murieron. No quiero que me vean con lástima, pero todos se sorprendieron al ver que yo y mis amigos faltamos a clases y que cuando bajamos, teníamos un aspecto horrible, pero, para serles sinceros, yo no me fijé en nada de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Sólo bajé porque mis amigos me obligaron, más bien AMENAZARON, de que si no bajaba le iban a contar al mundo mi desgracia. No tuve más opción que ir. Pero apenas terminé de comer me fui de allí, sólo quería estar solo, para estar solo sufriendo la pérdida, pero hay veces que necesitas los abrazos, y justo cuando me fui, llegué a mi habitación, me recosté en mi cama, cerré los doseles de mi cama y las lágrimas volvieron a cubrir mis mejillas, me di cuenta que necesitaba un abrazo, de quien sea, sólo necesitaba una persona que me entendiera. En eso llegó Sirius, que preguntó por mí.

- Aquí estoy, Sirius – le dije con voz ahogada.

Lo vi asomarse por los doseles de mi cama y me quedó mirando.

- James – susurró él, preocupado.

Yo sólo lo abracé. Es como mi hermano, yo sé que él también lo sufre, mis padres eran como sus padres, pero no lo sufría tanto como yo. Ellos son mis padre, mis padres de sangre, los que me dieron la vida, me trajeron al mundo, me inculcaron valores, me dieron modales y educación, los que siempre estuvieron allí cuando los necesitaba, los que dieron todo lo que tenían por su único hijo, su único heredero: yo.

Hace unas horas que ellos duermen, la verdad es que todo pasó el día anterior, ya que son las tres de la mañana, pero para mí es como si fuera el mismo día, no he podido dormir. ¡Dios! De nuevo me siento tan solo, de nuevo necesito un abrazo (N/A¡¡necesita que le den cariño¡Dios¡Yo lo haría encantada! Pobre James…), pero nadie me lo dará. Mañana me tendré que mostrar nuevamente como si nada pasara.

--

Mmm… ¡Esperen¿No les estaba contando cómo fue que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de esa hermosa pelirroja de ojos verdes? Bueno, escuchen atentos, ya que, tanto hombres como mujeres pueden sentir lo mismo y no saben qué es. Sólo omitan las partes en donde se escuche un sollozo de parte mía¿si? Es que mi única forma de desahogarme del dolor es ésta: llorando.

Bueno, la verdad es que mi querido amigo Remus me dijo que estaba enamorado, luego de que yo le haya contando mis sentimientos, sensaciones. Es muy raro estar enamorado, y también doloroso, sobretodo si la persona no te corresponde, como me pasa a mí. Quizás, como dice mi prima, que es amiga de Lily, no se lo estoy demostrando de buena forma¡es que necesito asegurarme de que ella sepa que existo! Si no hago todas las cosas que hago para llamar su atención, puedo pasar fácilmente como fantasma para ella, pero no un fantasma visible como los que hay en Hogwarts, que tú los saludas y los ves, sino de esos fantasmas que nadie ve, de esos que pasan desapercibidos, y eso era algo que no iba a tolerar, aparte que era inevitable¡se ve tan linda cuando está enojada! Sus ojos brillan más de lo normal y eso hace que me pierda en ellos, agotando la poca paciencia que ella tiene a veces conmigo, pero es algo que no puedo evitar.

Cuando le conté a Remus que ella era mi primer pensamiento en el día y el último en la noche, que sentía mi corazón a mil por hora al tenerla cerca, que su presencia ilumina mi día, que su sonrisa ilumina cada rincón de mi ser, que sus ojos son hermosos, que aquellas esmeraldas son lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, y que con un simple roce suyo siento una corriente eléctrica que recorre mi cuerpo, estremeciéndolo, él me dijo que estaba enamorado y que no había otra explicación. Yo sentí… no sé, nunca antes había experimentado algo así, para serles sincero, nunca he tenido novia (N/A: ya sé que muchas personas ponen a James como mujeriego, pero yo leí en el libro "Guía Muggle del mundo Mágico" que James fue sólo arrogante, ego centrista, etc. (sinónimos de esas palabras… aunque creo que me entienden), y la verdad es que si hay algo que me molesta es que pongan a James como mujeriego, aunque hay algunas que son buenas y es una lata que lo pongan así), y la verdad es que mi primer beso fue algo de improvisto, y quizás siguieron unos cuantos más, no soy un desesperado en tener novia, aún tengo la esperanza de que Lily me acepte.

Unos pasos interrumpen mis pensamientos, y me doy vuelta pensando que es uno de mis amigos, pero grande es mi sorpresa al ver a mi amada pelirroja parada en la entrada de los dormitorios de las chicas y mirándome fijamente. Me doy cuenta que tengo lágrima sen mi cara y vuelvo a mirar hacia el frente mientras me las quito. No me gustan que me vean así, me da vergüenza.

- Potter – me llama con esa voz tan angelical que me encanta, pero yo no le respondo. Siento como ella se acerca más a mí -, Potter¿qué te pasa?

¿Desde cuando Lily Evans, la que siempre me ha odiado, se preocupa por mí? La miro directo a los ojos, directo a esas hermosas esmeraldas que me enamoraron, y puedo ver la preocupación, para mí, esos ojos son su alma, si los miro como lo hago ahora puedo leer su alma, puedo ver que ahora está preocupada, pero a la vez… en su mirada veo… ¿lástima? Retiro mi mirada de sus ojos, por eso es que no me gusta que me vean llorando, porque siempre que miro los ojos de todas las personas que me ven así, siempre hay lástima. Me levanto con lentitud del sillón en el cual estoy sentado.

- No me pasa nada, Evans, no te preocupes – le respondo sin mirarla, me siento algo… intimidado.

- Vamos, Potter – me dice ella acercándose más a mí y mi corazón empieza a latir rápidamente -, nadie llora por nada, algo te tuvo que haber pasado.

- ¿Y por qué te preocupas ahora, Evans? – le preguntó mientras me vuelvo para mirarla – A ti nunca te ha importado lo que me pasa¿por qué ahora?

Ella me mira algo sorprendida. Sí, lo admito, no le hablé muy bien¡es que no estoy de humor¡No me quiero hacer ilusiones! Ya he sufrido bastante.

- James, yo… - cayó de inmediato. Se ha dado cuenta en lo mismo que yo: me ha llamado James y no Potter. La miré entre sorprendido y confundido. Ella sólo se sonrojó un poco. Esperen¿se sonrojó? -. Es sólo que nunca antes te había visto así – me miró -, tú siempre estás riendo y bromeando y…

- ¿Y quieres que esté riendo y bromeando cuando sé que nunca más voy a poder ver a mis padres? – la interrumpí con mi pregunta de manera brusca. Mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas – Yo… yo no puedo hacer eso, no puedo – sentí el nudo en mi garganta y me costaba hablar -. Yo no sé qué voy a hacer ahora, qué va a ser de mi vida¿qué voy a hacer en esa casa tan grande yo solo? – caí de rodillas al suelo - ¿Qué voy a hacer, Lily? – sollocé. Ya no podía aguantar las lágrimas, el llanto, ya me daba lo mismo si es que alguien me veía así, ya no podía ocultar mi sufrimiento.

- James – escuché como susurró Lily, y luego sentí una mano en mi cabello, sentí que alguien acariciaba mi cabeza.

- Lily – susurré -, Lily, abrázame, por favor – y sentí sus brazos alrededor mío. No sé cómo pude decirle eso, pero de verdad lo necesitaba. Recargué mi cabeza en su pecho y lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho, abrazándola con fuerzas. Me acuerdo perfectamente cómo fue que me enteré.

**--- Flash Back ---**

_Estaba acostado en mi cama, pensando en mi querida pelirroja, cuando escuché el ruido en la ventana. Me levanté con cuidado, pensando que mis amigos no estaban despiertos, pero estaba muy equivocado, ambos estaban despiertos, y los había despertado más la lechuza que estaba afuera esperando que le abrieran. Abrí la ventana y la lechuza entró dejando la carta sobre mi cama y se fue. Yo miré cómo la lechuza se perdía en el claro cielo del amanecer con el ceño fruncido. Miré la carta encima de mi cama y no le presté mucha atención._

_- Me voy a bañar, pobre de ustedes que me lean la carta – le advertí a mis amigos mientras la guardaba en el velador y entraba al baño. Luego de diez minutos salí de éste y me empecé a vestir, poniéndome el uniforme de Gryffindor. Mis amigos se habían vuelto a dormir, algo raro en Remus que era el que siempre se despertaba primero, pero estos últimos días se estaba despertando más tarde y yo más temprano. Que irónico._

_Me dirijo al velador, saco la carta y la miro con curiosidad. Por la letra parece que es de mi abuela Jenny. La abro y leo:_

_**James: **_

_**¡Ay, querido¿Cómo tomarás esta noticia? Sólo no cometas una locura que sería lo último que ellos querrían que hicieras.**_

_**Bien, respira profundo… James, tus padres han sido asesinados por Voldemort. Sí, por Voldemort y no Mortífagos. Sé que quizás sea demasiado fuerte decírtelo así como si nada, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo, escribí un montón de cartas y al final dejé ésta.**_

_**Voy a ir a Inglaterra ahora mismo para estar contigo, tú sabes que me tuve que ir para poder protegerlos, pero por lo visto no sirvió de nada.**_

_**Nos vemos pronto…**_

_**Tu abuela que te quiere mucho…**_

_**Jenny**_

_Terminé de leer la carta sin poder creérmelo. La volví a leer unas cinco veces más y recién ahí mi cabeza aceptó lo que decía ésta: "**Tus padres han sido asesinados por Voldemort" "Tus padres han sido asesinados por Voldemort"**, la frase se me repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, era como una grabadora que no tenía fin._

_- ¡No! – grité con todas mis fuerzas y salí corriendo de mi habitación, estando seguro que había despertado a mis amigos._

_Llegué al lago y me arrodillé en el pasto mientras, sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y éstas empezaron a bajar por mis mejillas. La maldita frase se seguía repitiendo en mi cabeza. Mi corazón latía dolorosamente. _

**"**_**Me destruiste"** – pensé con rabia mientras miraba hacia el Bosque Prohibido – **"Me has destruido, Voldemort, pero vas a ver que vas a terminar mal, muy mal. Me vengaré…"**_

_- ¡ME VENGARÉ! – grité entre sollozos. Apoyé mi espalda contra el tronco del árbol que había ahí, me abracé las rodillas y lloré, lloré hasta que llegaron mis amigos y me miraron preocupados._

_- James, Prongs¿qué te pasó, amigo? – me preguntó Sirius mientras él y Remus se arrodillaban a mi lado. Peter no estaba, quizás estaba comiendo. Me dieron nauseas al pensar eso._

_- Mis… mis padres, Sirius, mis padres… - le dije entre sollozos._

_- ¿Tus padres qué? – me preguntó Remus._

_- ¡No están! – exclamé – no… no están… - sentí como Sirius me pasaba el brazo por los hombros y lloré en su hombro mientras Remus me acariciaba la espalda._

**--- Fin Flash Back ---**

- ¿Por qué, Lily? – Le pregunté – Mis padres no le hicieron mal a nadie y él los eliminó de mi vida como si nada, los eliminó destruyéndome por completo – la abracé más fuerte -. Me quiero ir, quiero estar con mis padres – susurré.

- No, James – me dijo ella -, no pienses en eso, tus padres no querrían que hicieras una tontería cuando aún tienes mucha vida por delante.

- ¡Pero no tengo a nadie, Lily! – exclamé mientras me separaba de ella - ¡Sólo tengo a mis amigos!

- Y ellos no querrían que te fueras. Sé que Sirius no querría que te fueras. Eres como su hermano, él te quiere mucho – se acercó a mí y me quitó las lágrimas con sus manos, estremeciéndome -. No llores, James, de verdad no me gusta verte así. La vida te va a recompensar, vas a ser feliz a pesar que ellos no están aquí.

- ¿Tú crees, Lily? – le pregunté en un susurro.

- Claro, James, por algo pasan las cosas. Puede que el Diablo meta su cola, pero Dios siempre sale victorioso – me sonrió de una forma que me reconfortó de sobremanera.

- ¿Crees que podremos ser amigos, Lily? – le pregunté temiendo su respuesta.

- ¿Por qué no, James? – me respondió ella haciendo que sonriera por primera vez en todo el día.

- Gracias – susurré mientras me pasaba el dorso de la mano por mis ojos, secándolos -. Siento mucho como me porté todos estos años contigo.

- No importa – me dijo ella mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Algún día sabrás por qué me portaba así – le dijo mientras ambos nos parábamos - ¿Para qué venías a la Sala Común? – le pregunté.

- Porque sabía que estarías aquí – la miré confundido -. Es que yo vi cuando estabas en el lago en la mañana, y también vi cuando llegaron los chicos. Los vi hasta que se fueron – se sonrojó.

- ¿Y… y por qué? – le pregunté mientras sentía a mi corazón latir a mil por hora.

- Algún día lo sabrás – me dijo mientras me daba una dulce sonrisa. Yo le sonreí de vuelta, aunque sé que no es mi sonrisa de siempre, sé que es una sonrisa vacía, una sonrisa triste -. Bueno, James, yo me voy a dormir, y creo que tú debes ir a hacer lo mismo – yo asentí mientras la miraba -. Buenas noches – se acercó a mí y me dio un suave, dulce, tierno y cálido beso en la mejilla, haciendo que me sonrojara y que ella también lo hiciera, dándole un aspecto más dulce aún.

- Buenas noches, Lily, y gracias – le digo mientras la veo subir las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas.

- De nada – me dice mientras me da una última mirada y se pierde entre las escaleras.

- Si supieras cuánto te amo – susurro para mí mismo. Me vuelvo a pasar la mano por los ojos y me voy a mi cama más tranquilo que antes y con una esperanza de que iba a poder ser feliz con la persona que amo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Y¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero que le shaya gustado, lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes...**

**Espero que dejen reviews...**

**¡Chau!**


	4. 3: Por Qué

¡Hola!

Bueno... aquí está el tercer capítulo que personalmente me gustó mucho... ¡es uno de mis favoritos! Y espero que lo dusfruten tanto leyéndolo como yo disfruté escribiéndolo...

¡Enjoy it!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 3**

**Por Qué**

No sé qué pensar, de verdad que no sé qué pensar. Algo me pasa, lo sé. Es un sentimiento tan raro, extraño, pero a la vez me hace sentir feliz, radiante. Se podría decir que lo siento desde hace un tiempo, pero al negarlo no era tan fuerte como ahora, ahora que no lo niego, ahora que lo asumí. Un suspiro escapa de mis labios al verlo reír con sus amigos. Estamos a finales de noviembre y él se aportado muy raro conmigo. Quizás le da vergüenza porque en el curso anterior lo vi llorando. Dijimos que podríamos ser amigos, pero él me esquiva, aunque nos tratamos cordialmente. Dirijo mi mirada hacia la ventana. Está lloviendo fuertemente y es una lástima, ahora podría estar paseando por el lago y no estar aquí tratando de no comerme a besos a ese chico que me tiene loca. Siento una mirada sobre mí y busco a la persona que me mira, y veo esos hermosos ojos avellanas fijos en mí. Siento que mis mejillas me arden y él se sonroja, se ve tan lindo así, sonrojado, tan tímido. Uno de sus amigos le da un leve golpe en la cabeza y él los mira molesto. Yo río divertida, siguen siendo unos niños, pero me encanta que él sea así, porque es mi niño.

_Miro caer las gotas,_

_De lluvia en mi ventana,_

_Sé que todo será igual,_

_Y no cambiara mañana_

Y hoy se repite lo mismo desde que entramos a nuestro séptimo curso. Él me esquiva y todos han notado un gran cambio en él. Ya no molesta tanto a los de Slytherin, aunque Snape no se salva, la verdad es que es un odio muy intenso. De verdad que no lo entiendo, y tampoco entiendo el por qué él es así conmigo. Parece más tímido, está más callado¿qué le pasará?

"_Lily Evans¿es que no piensas?" _– Dice una voz en mi cabeza - _¿Por qué?_ – Pregunto yo, confundida – _"El curso anterior lo consolaste porque murieron sus padres, ni siquiera le haz preguntado cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones"_ -. Paré en seco mi camino hacia la biblioteca. Mi conciencia tenía razón, quizás está sentido conmigo por ello –. _Ida a la biblioteca, fuera, es hora de hablar con él_ –. Me digo a mí misma – _"Bien dicho"_ – dice mi conciencia, y si es que ésta tuviera cara, juraría que está sonriendo.

Me dirijo rápidamente hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor a dejar mi mochila, y al entrar por el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, grande es mi sorpresa al verlo allí con sus amigos. Busco por la sala a mi amiga y prima de él, Bea, y la veo hablando con otra amiga nuestra: Susan Bloom. Me dirijo hacia ambas.

- Lily – me dice Bea - ¿No ibas a la biblioteca? – me mira extrañada.

- Sí, es que me acordé que tenía que hacer algo más importante que ello.

- ¿Más importante que la tarea para tu profesor predilecto? – pregunta Susan, picándome, y vaya que lo logró.

- No es mi profesor predilecto – le digo algo rabiosa y ella ríe -. Sólo les quiero pedir que me dejen la mochila en el dormitorio.

- ¿Y por qué no vas tú? – pregunta Bea, interesada.

Yo dirijo mi vista hacia el cuarteto que se hace llamar _Los Merodeadores_, y veo que se paran para salir de la Sala Común.

- ¡Demonios, se van! – exclamo. Dejo mi mochila tirada en el piso, al lado de mis amigas, y me dirijo corriendo hacia los chicos, que no alcanzaron a dar ni cinco pasos y yo ya estaba frente ellos. Todos me miraron sorprendidos. Mis mejillas me ardieron.

- Eh… hola, chicos – saludo tímidamente.

- Hola, Evans – me saludó Sirius Black.

- Hola, Lily – me saludó Remus.

- Hola – me saludó tímidamente Peter.

Yo les hago un movimiento con la cabeza y dirijo mi mirada hacia el chico que ahora tiene mi corazón sin siquiera saberlo: James Potter, quien encuentra más interesante el piso que yo. Veo que sus mejillas están sonrojadas. Sonrío tierna y tímidamente.

- James – lo llamo dulcemente. Él levanta su mirada - ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Sí… sí, claro – dijo él, algo confundido, y ambos salimos de la Sala Común bajo las atentas miradas de mis amigos y el resto de _Los Merodeadores_.

_El sol volverá a salir,_

_La luna será más blanca,_

_El río será más río,_

_No caerán las montañas_

Caminamos sin rumbo fijo hasta que llegamos frente un cuadro de un viejo que le estaba enseñando a bailar ballet a unos trolls. Lo miro con interés.

- Ven – escucho que me dice James y él pasa tres veces por el tapiz, traspasándolo, y aparece una puerta. La abre y aparece una hermosa sala con un gran fuego encendido y unos sillones alrededor de éste color blanco. El piso es de madera y tiene una alfombra grande, color rojo oscuro, al frente del fuego, bajo los sillones de terciopelo blanco.

Entro a la sala primero que James, quien me había dejado entrar primero, y me siento en uno de los amplios y cómodos sillones. Junté mis manos sobre mi regazo y me las retorcí con nerviosismo. ¿Cómo diablos iba a empezar mi conversación? Quizás disculpándome.

Escuché como James cerraba la puerta y dirigí mi vista hacia el fuego. Las llamas soltaban ligeras chispas naranjas, ardientes, y el fuego formaba una que otra figura de lo más extraña. Sentí que James se sentaba en uno de los otros sillones. Lo supe al escuchar cómo sonaba el sillón por el peso de él.

Se formó el silencio en la sala, algo tenso, y yo, sonrojada, levanté mi mirada y la posé en los avellanas ojos de James, y me quedé en blanco al verme envuelta en ese mar avellana, en ese desierto, el desierto más hermoso que uno podría ver en su vida, con la arena más brillante, hermosa y suave del mundo.

_Por qué me quedo muda,_

_Prendida en tu mirada,_

_Por qué todo es lejano,_

_Por qué sin ti ya no hay más nada,_

_Por qué no existen hadas,_

_Ni príncipes, ni sueños,_

_Por qué todo es mentira,_

_Por qué sin ti, ya no hay más vida..._

- ¿Lily? – escuché que me llamaban. Salí de mis ensoñaciones al escuchar la suave y algo tímida voz de James. Lo miré algo arrepentida¿cuánto tiempo habré pasado perdida en sus ojos?

- Yo… James, yo… - miré la hermosa alfombra de pelo suave color rojo oscuro - … lo siento, James.

Él me miró extrañado. Se acomodó en su asiento y, automáticamente, se desordenó su cabellos negro azabache, dejándolo más desordenado aún, con unos mechones por allí y por allá y algunos cayendo por su frente, y el mínimo pasando por sus redondos anteojos, los cuales le daban un aire entre sexy, misterioso e intelectual, aunque el último estaba lejos de ser una de las características de él.

- ¿Por qué me pides perdón, Lily? – me preguntó él sin entender.

- Es que… siento que… - tragué saliva nerviosamente. Me estaba costando mucho. Respiré hondo y seguí algo más segura - … siento que… me siento mal el no haberte preguntado nada sobre tus… vacaciones.

James me miró algo sorprendido. Quizás no entendía muy bien.

- James – le dije mientras me levantaba del cómo sillón y me sentaba al lado de él. Desvió la mirada a la alfombra¿por qué me esquivaba¿Por qué? Aquello no me daba más confianza para seguir con mi conversación.

'_Ni se te ocurra moverte, Lilianne Evans'_ – dijo una voz en mi cabeza cuando estaba a punto de arrepentirme y retirarme de la acogedora sala – _'¿Dónde quedó tu valentía? Por algo estás en Gryffindor' _– y odio cuando mi conciencia me saca a cara aquello.

- Te pido perdón porque el año pasado dijimos que íbamos a ser amigos, pero yo he sido una mala amiga al no preguntarte nada. De verdad lo siento mucho, creo que me dio… vergüenza el acercarme a ti y ver que… que me esquivabas mucho. Yo pensé que no habías aceptado mi propuesta – miré la alfombra.

- No, Lily – escuché que susurraba James luego de un silencio -, no es que no la haya aceptado – me miró y yo levanté mi mirada hasta posarla en los ojos de él -. Lo que pasa es que me da algo de… vergüenza – se sonrojó – el que me hayas visto así – volvió a desviar la mirada.

- James – le dije dulcemente -, no tienes por qué avergonzarte – las mejillas de James se encendieron más -, es normal que uno se ponga así por la muerte de un ser querido, sobretodo tus padres.

Nos quedamos nuevamente en silencio luego de un pequeño asentimiento de parte de James. Yo pensando en cómo preguntarle sobre sus vacaciones, ya que no quería hacerle pasar un mal rato, era algo de lo cual estaba segura que no me sentiría bien.

- ¿James? – dije tímidamente.

- ¿Hmm? – de dijo él mientras me miraba.

- Yo… ¿qué tal estuvieron tus… vacaciones? – pregunté un tanto avergonzada.

- Oh… - dijo él – Bueno… estuvieron… bien… dentro de lo que cabe al decir que lo pasé sin mis… padres – tragó saliva mientras desviaba su miraba hacia el fuego que quemaba aquella madera dejando en el ambiente un aire a quema de madera -. Se podría decir que… - cerró los ojos y luego de unos pocos segundos los volvió a abrir – se podría decir que aún no asumo la muerte de ellos – susurró con la voz algo quebrada.

Yo lo miré enternecida y alargué mi mano hasta que ésta tocó los suaves cabellos de él. Suspiré y le sonreí con dulzura.

- Me imagino que no lo debiste haber pasado muy bien – le dije en voz baja – pero siempre vas a tener el consuelo de que ellos aún así siguen en ti y que tienes a muchas personas que te quieren – él me miró con esos hermosos ojitos avellanas algo húmedos -. Doy gracias a Merlín que no te quisiste ir a reunir con ellos. Aún no es tu hora.

- Lo sé – dijo él. Luego me miró algo sorprendido y avergonzado me preguntó: -. Lily¿tú me quieres?

Me quedé en silencio. Sí, claro que lo quería, lo amaba, pero aún no estaba preparada para decirle aquello, era aún un sentimiento muy fuerte, era un sentimiento al cual no estaba demasiado acostumbrada, aparte que no encuentro un momento prudente para James decirle que lo amo, él aún debe estar mal por la muerte de sus padres, a pesar que han pasado cinco meses, se le nota.

- Claro que te quiero, James – le dije -, eres mi amigo.

Vi la decepción en sus ojos y me sentí terriblemente mal. Iba a corregir mis palabras pero James ya se había puesto de pie lentamente.

- Gracias por tu preocupación, Lily – me dijo y, por una extraña razón, no me miraba a los ojos y estaba de espaldas a mí, acercándose a la puerta de salida – pero quedé de verme con los chicos. Cuídate y nos veremos luego – y salió de allí, por o visto, lo más rápido que pudo.

- Eres una estúpida, Lilianne Evans – me reprendí mientras golpeaba el sillón con furia con mi puño derecho. Agarré el primer cojín que encontré, el cual era uno muy lindo color rojo algo más claro que la alfombra con cordelitos delgaditos y suaves a los cuatro costados, escondí mi cara en él y grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Me levanté del sillón y salí de la sala hasta llegar a la Sala Común, en la cual entré y me fui directo a mi habitación, encerrándome hasta que caí profundamente dormida, a pesar que eran como las seis de la tarde.

_Un día profundo y claro,_

_Llegarás a buscarme,_

_En una carroza blanca,_

_Como en los cuentos de antes..._

_Miré a mí alrededor, era un hermoso día con el cielo de un color celeste profundo y claro, el suave viento que hacía bailar mis cabellos pelirrojos, en los cuales uno que otro mechón se me colaba por mi cara, haciendo que mis ojos verdes esmeraldas se entrecerraran un poco. El pasto de un verde que no había visto antes, con ligeros puntos de varios colores como el rosa, el amarillo o el blanco, también bailaba con la música que el viento hacía, una música que sólo la naturaleza podía escuchar._

_Miré nuevamente a mí alrededor y fijé mi vista en un hermoso castillo con varias torres. Me levanté el vestido color verde que en ese momento tenía sobre mi cuerpo, cubriendo mi desnudez, y corrí hacia él, sobretodo al ver una que hermosa carroza blanca aparecía por al camino que daba a la entrada de aquel hermoso lugar, aquella hermosa "casa"._

_Al llegar al castillo, vi bajar a un apuesto joven con un hermoso traje de pantalón algo ajustado, negro, unas botas cafés oscuras, la camisa, antigua, blanca, y la chaqueta rojo oscuro. Tenía su pelo desordenado y color negro azabache y unos hermosos ojos avellanas los cuales se escondían detrás de los cristales de unos anteojos de montura redonda. Mi corazón se aceleró al verlo y mis mejillas se tiñeron de un dulce color rosa, cosa que pude sentir con facilidad._

_- Princesa Lilianne – me dijo él mientras se acercaba a mí y hacía una reverencia._

_- Príncipe Potter – le dije yo con una tímida sonrisa a la vez que también hacía una reverencia._

_- Se ve usted muy hermosa – me halagó mientras me miraba de arriba abajo._

_- Usted también se ve bien, príncipe Potter – le dije yo -. Muy apuesto._

_Tú seguirás allí,_

_Yo seguiré soñando,_

_Ese beso que al final,_

_Te robaré mientras tanto..._

_Él sonrió, dejando ver de entre sus delgados y rosados labios una hilera de diamantes brillantes, completamente deslumbrantes._

_- ¿Me concedería el permiso de invitarla a pasear por el castillo? – me preguntó mientras estiraba su mano derecha enguantada, como la izquierda, en un elegante y lindo guante blanco de seda._

_- Con gusto – le dije yo mientras tomaba su mano con mi mano izquierda, la cual también estaba enguantada, pero con un hermosos guante de seda color verde, algo más claro que el de mi vestido, que me llegaba hasta debajo del codo, y en el borde estaba bordado con oro, y ambos empezamos a caminar por los alrededores, hablando de cosas triviales._

_En uno de los caminos casi caigo, si no fuera por mi héroe que me salvó de darme un duro golpe al suelo, agarrándome por la cintura. Ambos nos miramos y yo, sin poder evitarlo, lo besé. Era un sueño, sus suaves labios se movían al compás de los míos, y tenían un savor a miel, simplemente exquisito._

Desperté algo sobresaltada por aquel hermoso sueño. Miré la hora y vi que eran las seis de la mañana. _'Es demasiado temprano'_ – me dije, pero aún así me levanté, me duché, me puse el uniforme y salí de la Sala Común caminando por los silenciosos y vacíos pasillos de ladrillo del colegio. Al mirar por una de las ventanas, me di cuenta que el príncipe de mi sueño estaba ahí afuera, sentado bajo un árbol. No hacía un buen tiempo, pero aún no empezaba a llover, aunque pronto las nubes empezarían a llorar, y quizás llorarían muy fuerte.

_Por qué me quedo muda,_

_Prendida en tu mirada,_

_Por qué todo es lejano,_

_Por qué sin ti ya no hay mas nada,_

_Por qué no existen hadas,_

_Ni príncipes, ni sueños,_

_Por qué todo es mentira_

_Por qué sin ti ya no hay más vida,_

_Ya no hay más vida_

_Nanarana na narana nananarana naranaranaa…_

_Nanarana na narana nananarana naranaranaa…_

Salí hacia los hermosos, grandes y tranquilos terrenos del colegio y caminé hacia él. Al estar unos cinco pasos separada de él, me di cuenta que él estaba en otro mundo, no en el planeta Tierra, o sino ya se habría dado cuenta que yo estaba allí. Su pelo se movía al compás del viento y sus ojos estaban fijos en las montañas que se veían desde el colegio.

- James – lo llamé y él se sobresaltó al ver que alguien lo interrumpía.

- Lily – me dijo él mientras se paraba.

- James, te tengo que decir algo muy importante – le dije mientras me acercaba a él, a mi príncipe.

- Dime – me dijo él, tratando de parecer indiferente, pero yo sabía que no era así¿estaría dolido por lo de ayer? Espero que no.

- Te… te quiero, James – le dije rápidamente. Mis mejillas se encendieron como nunca antes se habían encendido y sentí la mirada de James sobre mí y le devolví la mirada.

- Ya lo sé, Lily – me dijo él -, ayer me lo dijiste.

- Ya… ya lo sé pero… - tragué saliva, nerviosa - pero te vengo a decir que lo que ayer te dije no es del todo cierto.

- Ósea que… no me quieres – me dijo él y miró el suelo, triste, afligido.

- No, James, no es eso, es…

- ¿Me quieres? – me interrumpió mientras me miraba a los ojos con la esperanza brillando en sus avellanas.

- No, yo… yo te amo, James – le dije completamente avergonzada.

James me miró completamente sorprendido y feliz. Se acercó a mí y me tomó la cara entre sus grandes y suaves manos con un gesto delicado. Su aliento chocaba en mis labios, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo.

- ¿De… de verdad? – me preguntó y yo asentí tímidamente. James me sonrió, una sonrisa que nunca antes le había visto, una sonrisa llena de amor, y me dio un suave, cálido y dulce beso, mi primer beso, el único y el mejor beso que me pudieran dar. Nuestros labios se movían como si siempre hubiesen estado juntos y el órgano de nuestras cavidades se enredó en un baile, en su primer baile, y el que tendrían por el resto de su vida. Al separarnos, James me dio un corto beso en mis labios y me hizo la mejor pregunta que me han hecho hasta ese momento: - Lily¿tú aceptarías pololear conmigo?

Yo le sonreí y le dije que sí asintiendo con mi cabeza, y nos hundimos en un nuevo beso lleno de amor.

_Porque me quedo muda,_

_Prendida en tu mirada,_

_Por qué todo es lejano,_

_Por qué sin ti ya no hay mas nada,_

_Por qué no existen hadas,_

_Ni príncipes, ni sueños_

_Por qué todo es mentira,_

_Por qué sin ti ya no hay más vida,_

_Ya no hay más vida_

_Na narana nanarana nananarana naranaranaa_

_Na narana nanarana nananarana naranaranaa_

_Oh, oh oohhhhhh..._

Y desde ahí se me fueron todos los por qué, pero tengo que admitir que eso no se significó que aún no me quedara perdida en su mirada, ni que mis ojos brillaran al verlo o que me sonrojara. Es tan simple el hecho de sentir ésto, es un sentimiento que tiene un nombre: amor.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

¿Y?

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que les haya gustado... lo hice con mucho gusto para ustedes...

La canción es de _Por qué_ de _Floribella_ (_Floricienta_), una muy linda canicón, por cierto...

¡Gracias por leer y reviews, please!

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
